Achievements
de:Erfolge , all unachieved achievements will have a question mark shown, instead of a lock]] Achievements are given for completing certain challenges in FunOrb games. Achievements award Orb Points and Orb Coins. Orb Points are used by players to compare the amount and value of achievements they have gained. Orb Coins can be used to buy various FunOrb icons, music and wallpapers through Orb Downloads. So far, achievements always give 1, 2, 3, 5 or 10 orb coins, and 100 times as many orb points. All games have achievements, although some games have more than others. Some achievements are very easy to get, and others are very difficult and could take several weeks of practicing to get. Obviously, the easier ones only give one or two orb coins, but the very difficult ones give 10 orb coins (and thus 1,000 orb points). A player is currently unable to reset their achievements, but this has been suggested on the forums. Secret Achievements Some games contain secret achievements, which means that its requirements and rewards (how many Orb Points/Coins it gives) will not be revealed until one actually gets it. This means that the player must either get it by chance, or another player who has gotten the achievement tells the first player how to get it. Wizard Run had the most secret achievements, with 2 free and 4 members-only secret achievements, until the Arcanist update in which 10 new secret achievements were added. However, all their requirements are easily predictable by a player after he achieves one of them. Hidden Achievements A very small number of games contain hidden achievements, whose very existence will not be revealed until the player completes the criteria. An example is the Zenon Warrior achievement from StarCannon. Like secret achievements, you have to get it by chance. However, through close observation of the in-game achievement page, it may be possible to guess at the existence of a hidden achievement. For example, on the StarCannon achievement page, it is noticeable that the first row is shorter than the second row, despite the fact that is would be possible to have two equal rows, like the Miner Disturbance achievement page, which shows the same number of achievements. This is also true for TerraPhoenix, which contains Squiddie Basher. A similar layout is also found in The Track Controller, though that game has no hidden achievements. Pixelate has 6 hidden achievements, making that the most for any game so far. In Escape Vector, the layout for the in-game achievement screen showed two rows of eight achievements each. "Speed Nitwit", a hidden achievement, was placed next to the first achievement on the bottom row, without shifting the row to the center. This suggested that there might be another hidden achievement for the game, placed next to the last achievement on the bottom row. This has been confirmed with the discovery of the "G Force" achievement. It is possible to discover the existence of hidden achievements via URL manipulation on the achievements section of the FunOrb website; however, this method has been called hacking by various Jagex Mods on the official FunOrb forums. Achievements Online On 23 April 2008, Jagex released an "Achievements Online" feature, which allows you to view all your achievements across all games, as well as compare them with other players. By comparing with someone who has an achievement, you can see what it looks like in small form. Achievements Online also shows the total number of Orb Points per game and in the whole account, and the total number of achieved achievements. When an achievement is clicked on, a gold border and blue background appear around the achievement's icon as shown, and the top of the screen will display the requirements needed to get that achievement, its Orb Point count, and the number of people on the player's friends list who also have the achievement. It also shows the large image if the player has the achievement. Trivia When Pixelate was first released, Achievements online displayed "The Very Difficult" as a hidden achievement, but all 6 hidden achievements were displayed (including their orb points). Category:FunOrb